


See for Yourself

by Fangirl_fanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Maria Hill, Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Maria Hill, Lesbian Wanda Maximoff, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romantic Fluff, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Telepathy, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_fanatic/pseuds/Fangirl_fanatic
Summary: Ever since Ultron, Wanda had successfully been trying to stay out of her teammates’ heads - especially Natasha’s. Then, that all goes to hell.





	1. This Might be Wanda’s Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //...// means telepathic communication

Honestly, Natasha isn't sure whether she finds this funny or completely disastrous. She's leaning more towards both. Because only Wanda could end up doing something like this in such an adorable way.

The two women had been training together, Wanda trying to develop her powers and Natasha hoping to be more experienced when fighting against magic. Everything was going well until Wanda had been in the middle of using her powers. Then, she sneezed. She sneezed and now they share a telepathic connection. Great.

After an hour of being poked and prodded, Tony hesitantly told them that he was pretty sure this wasn't permanent. Pretty sure isn't very soothing when the two women can hear each other's thoughts.

Their connection is stronger when they're closer together and they've quickly started to learn how to control the thoughts they're letting through. But what never wavers is their empathetic bond. The two women can feel every emotion running through the other and they share the ability to feel each others pain. Thankfully for Wanda - who's stuck with a ninja-assassin that spars every day - the pain is to a (slightly) lesser degree.

They aren’t really sure how to handle the whole situation but both eventually come to their own conclusion of avoiding it. This plan is soon revealed to be impossible. After all, it’s a little hard to ignore the constant stream of information that is filling both of their heads.

 _____

___

_

 

Wanda and Steve have been listening to all the music they both missed out on together and it's annoying the hell out of Natasha. Every day, they spend an hour or so recapping all the obnoxiously cheesy music released in a certain year and genre. Today's category is 2005 country music. Natasha might kill somebody. Probably Steve - or Tony who encourages this because he delights in being a jackass.

Wanda comes bounding up to Natasha, undeterred by the annoyance coming from her side of the bond. “Tony has introduced us to a new song!”

“Lovely,” Natasha says sarcastically, giving the bouncing young woman a dry look. Again, it’s ignored.

“Would you like to hear it?”

“No, I most definitely would not.” The look Natasha gives her is one that has sent grown men running but Wanda just smirks.

Wanda starts singing in an obviously-fake, terrible voice and the satisfaction that is flowing into Natasha’s mind confirms her suspicion. She’s being played. Tony walks by with a very punchable smirk, Clint close behind him.

“Wanda,” she says, effectively cutting off the girl’s dramatic singing, “I will sew your lips shut.”

“I would like to see you try.” There’s a glint of playfulness in Wanda’s eye that she hasn’t seen in a long time. Not since Pietro.

 Without warning, Natasha lunges at Wanda. She dodges the attack easily, clearly anticipating it. After all, it’s easy to when you share a telepathic connection.

“I’ll get you someday,” Natasha threatens, unable to force enough malice into her voice. She’s just glad to see Wanda smiling again. As Wanda scurries away, Natasha smiles softly.

//Sleep with one eye open// Natasha threatens through their bond. Probably because of her connection with Wanda, Natasha has the sudden urge to roll her eyes. Damn that girl.

_____

___

_

Both women are sitting on the couch together, leaning against the arms on opposite sides. Natasha is talking with her hands exuberantly — well, as exuberantly as one would expect from Natasha —, going on and on about a book she’s currently reading that Wanda has already finished. She can feel how excited Natasha is. Wanda doesn’t ever want this moment to end, enjoying the unguarded look on her face. 

Everything is going fine until Natasha mentions the scene she’s on, the anticipation of what happens next coming in clearly through their bond. Wanda tries to stop the thought, tries to think over it like it's not there but she can’t quite stop it from slipping out. //Issac is the killer.//

Natasha freezes, the disappointment immediately showing up on her face. At the moment, Wanda has never regretted anything more than that one sneeze a week ago. Natasha looks absolutely crestfallen. 

“Wanda,” she whines, her shoulders slumping slightly, “Spoilers!”

“I’m sorry!” She yelps as a pillow is flung at her face. Wanda doesn’t even try to deflect it with her magic, knowing she probably deserves it. It whacks her with a satisfying thump. The satisfied smirk on Natasha’s face is worth the hit. //I deserved that.//

 //Yes, you definitely did.// Another pillow comes flying at her. At least she ducks this time.

“I’ll make it up to you!” She squeaks out, hoping to stop the bombardment of flying pillows. It works.

Wanda doesn’t like the dangerous smirk that Natasha is giving her. “Oh yeah? How do you propose that?”

With a deep breath, Wanda opens her mouth to respond but is cut off by Thor’s loud entrance and greeting. Natasha gives Wanda a promising wink before turning to greet him back, exuberant as ever.

_____

___

_

Wanda feels it the moment it happens. It’s a sudden, blinding pain that comes out of nowhere as she is lying on the couch. It leaves Wanda's vision spotted as she cries out in agony and tumbles off the cushioned sofa. Her first thought is that she had been shot. Her second is - more sensibly - that Natasha had been shot.

Unhelpfully, Wanda thinks that if she is in this much pain, it must be hell for Natasha, who she knows is still fighting. She can tell because of the dull ache in her knuckles that means Natasha is probably winning - despite the bullet hole - and the hint of an apology at the edge of her thoughts as the wound becomes irritated. God, that woman has no sense of survival. Wanda wonders dazedly how she’s survived this long.

“Wanda? Wanda! What’s going on?” Steve is off the other couch in an instant and hurrying towards her as she squirms in pain. She tries to stand up but only succeeds in collapsing back onto the floor in pain.

“Natasha...” Wanda manages to murmur before the black spots start to take over her vision. Thankfully, Steve catches her right as she falls over.

Two-thousand miles away, Natasha feels the moment Wanda’s mind goes blank. She resolves to get back as soon as possible.

 _____

Wanda wakes to the blinding lights of the medical center at S.H.E.I.L.D. and immediately groans in pain. If Natasha isn’t already dead, Wanda will be sure to kill her. She tries and fails to sit up, her one working arm not strong enough to hold her weight.

 “Hey, easy. You’re okay,” a husky voice says from the chair nearest to her bed. Wanda turns her head and immediately sees Natasha at her bedside, a worried look on her face. Under her black tank-top, Wanda can see the barest hint of a bandage on her left shoulder. It’s applied haphazardly, Wanda notices, like Natasha had done it herself.

“Wha- are you ok? You should be in medical, you should... did you—”

 “Wanda,” Natasha interrupts, her voice calm, “I’m fine, been through a hell of a lot worse than this. Though, you passing out in the middle of the fight definitely didn’t help me concentrate.”

//I’m glad you are ok.// Wanda at least has the decency to look apologetic before her face hardens. “You are undoubtedly the dumbest smart person I have ever met! You stubborn fool, do you not—”

“I’m sorry! Ok? But there wasn’t much I could do!” Natasha defends, reinforcing the earlier statement about being stubborn.

“I know, I just... ugh! You could have died!” The shiver of ice-cold fear that runs down Wanda’s spine transfers over to Natasha, making her shudder involuntarily.

“You aren’t going to get rid of me that easily,” Natasha replies lightly, making Wanda laugh bitterly. She honestly doesn’t know whether to scream or cry.

“You are the worst,” Wanda says, evidently choosing to cry as tears roll down her cheeks. 

“I know.” Wanda moves to make room for an extra person on her bed, patting the spot insistently. Moving stiffly from her place on the chair, Natasha crawls onto the hospital bed and wraps her uninjured arm around Wanda. “I know.”

 _____

___

_

It’s game night at the Avengers towers. Well, more like poker night because that’s the only thing most of them know how to play. Wanda and Natasha figure out very quickly that it’s impossible to bluff to each other due to their connection. So, now they’re a team. Which goes over just about how you would expect for the other Avengers.

“You cheaters!” Tony all but yells as he throws down his cards in frustration, another loss under his belt.

“On Asgard, the ones who cheat would be punished with unimaginable pain. They—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Natasha holds up her hands in a sign of mock peace, “You guys are just mad that we’re kicking your sorry asses.” 

Wanda smirks as she shuffles the cards, almost falling over in shock as they’re ripped out of her hands. “Oh no you don’t,” Clint says when she looks up, “No more shuffling for you.”

Ignoring the fact that Wanda is the only one who was willing to shuffle originally, she sighs and leans into Natasha’s side. //They are morons.//

//Well...// Natasha thoughts trail off, replaced by half guilt, half self-satisfaction. She nudges Wanda, glancing down towards her left hand that’s under the table. She follows her gaze, looking down to see several cards that Natasha has saved throughout the game.

//Jesus, Nat, have you seriously been cheating this entire time?// Wanda says, watching Clint as he shuffles the cards slowly, clearly unpracticed.

//Do you want me to stop?//  There’s confidence in the thought but it’s also a little uncertain, like a child who isn’t sure if she’s done something wrong.

 //Of course not.// Wanda grins up at Natasha. //I am enjoying watching Stark lose.//

“I raise you,” Wanda says confidently, putting double the chips Tony did into the pile. His grin slips right off his face as he begrudgingly copies her bet. Steve obliges silently and Clint stares at her for a tense moment before folding with a sigh. Bruce just watches with poorly hidden amusement.

Natasha has the cards in her hand, looking at them with a blank expression. Leaning back onto her shoulder, Wanda does the same. She catches Clint’s eye, raising her eyebrows in false confidence as he looks between her and Natasha. He’s got a weird look on his face, making Wanda wish she could also read his mind as easily as she reads Natasha’s. Though, that might not be a good idea.

“I call you,” Tony declares, his chin raised in defiance. Natasha smirks, laying them down slowly. “How the hell?” 

“Full house,” Natasha shrugs, her gaze unyielding under Stark’s.

“The house is indeed full,” Thor says solemnly, clearly trying to be helpful. Tony just sighs, dropping his cards in another defeat.

 _____

___

_

Natasha awakes to the darkness of her bedroom suddenly, her heart racing and sweat pouring down her forehead. Momentarily, she shrugs it off as a nightmare. But as soon as she registers the screaming in her head, she knows it wasn't her nightmare.

It’s impossible to ignore, the screams are maddeningly pained. Natasha is out of her bed before she even registers what she’s doing but then hesitates at the door of her bedroom. Before she can overthink any further, another heartbreaking scream is followed by a horrified sob. At that moment, she masks her decision.

Natasha goes to Wanda's floor hastily, breaking her way in at record speeds. She's by her side in under a couple of minutes but pauses before doing anything. She doesn't want to spook the young witch or receive the full impact of Wanda's magic.

Before Natasha can work out a solution, Wanda startles awake and bolts upright. Her eyes are flaming red, magic dancing at her fingertips. She's breathing heavily and there's a wild look in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Natasha rushes to Wanda's side, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Wanda, I'm here. You're safe, ok? Everything is ok."

 "Nat?" Wanda whimpers out, staring at her like she doesn't quite believe that Natasha is there.

"I'm here, I'm here." Natasha crawls onto the bed, wrapping an arm around the young girl's shoulders.

"I’m scared," she says, letting out a shaky breath. With another whimper, she lays her head on Natasha's shoulder.

"I know you are, I know," Natasha says, mumbling the words into Wanda's hair.

"Nat?"

"Yeah?" Natasha responds, searching their connection for any hint of what will make this better.

"Stay? Just for tonight?" Wanda pleads, her round eyes gazing up at Natasha.

"Of course, Kroshka." They stay curled up next to each other all night. Wanda doesn't have another nightmare.

_____

___

_

Natasha’s brain won’t shut up and Wanda thinks she might be losing it. She already doesn’t get much sleep but Natasha apparently gets less and is unintentionally hurting Wanda’s sleep cycle.

They’ve both been trying - and failing - to sleep for the last three hours. Wanda is contemplating giving up on resting when she reaches out to Natasha in a final attempt to quite her thoughts. Honestly, she’d do anything at this point for some sleep.

//Nat?// She reaches out hesitantly, saying the name gently as to not startle her. 

//Yeah, I’m awake.// Even her thoughts sound tired as she responds and Wanda can’t help but feel sympathetic. She’s sure it probably goes through their bond.

//I know, you must sleep.//

//It’s not that easy, Kroshka.// Wanda is still a little confused by the foreign term but doesn’t question it. Again, Wanda considers giving up and making some tea. She really wants to sleep, though.

//Would it help if I sing?// Wanda is a little hesitant to ask but does so anyway. Her exhaustion makes her bold.

//I don’t want to keep you up.//

//You already are.// Wanda doesn’t mean to sound snappy but she can’t help it.

//Oh. Ok.// She isn’t sure how to interpret that so she just plucks a random song out of her memory and begins. It was one of Pietro’s favorite from their childhood, a classic Sokovian lullaby that their parents used to sing for them when they were really young. Before everything happened.

To Wanda surprise, Natasha’s thoughts seem to slow down - practically stopping - as she begins the song. By the end of the it, she’s asleep - it’s a pretty long lullaby, Wanda knows. Natasha must have been exhausted. With the song still playing in the background of her thoughts, Wanda falls asleep easily.

_____

___

_ 

//God, she’s gorgeous.// Wanda freezes as the thought filters in through their connection, looking up towards Natasha with raised eyebrows. She fakes nonchalance - despite knowing Natasha can feel her curiosity - going back to making the grocery list.  

//Who?// Her heartbeat speeds up in synch with Natasha’s, who barely blinks outwardly. She doesn’t even have to look up to know Natasha is blushing, her own face starting to heat up as well. It takes Wanda a second to understand. //Oh.//

 “I— just... I’m gonna go,” Natasha says. Wanda barely processed what she just said by the time she is out the door, fleeing like a scared puppy. It’s a little unsettling to see Natasha so off her game.

//Thank you// Wanda sends out gently, not sure how else to respond to that kind of compliment. //I think you are beautiful.//

Wanda doesn’t get a response.

_____

___

_ 

Wanda's been in her room for three days straight when the first ever knock comes on her door. She doesn't even get up to greet the person, just flips the lock open and flings the door open with her powers. A very shocked looking Natasha is revealed. 

"You need to eat something," she says, recovering faster than Wanda thought she would. She hadn't even noticed the plate in her hand. Wanda opens her mouth to protest but Natasha cuts her off.

"Listen, I know you're practicing using your powers but locking yourself in your room and doing nothing except training isn't going to make you any better."

"But—"

"No buts," Natasha says with a pointed stare. "I know you're upset about what happened on Tuesday but this isn't going to fix it. Accidents happen and - by my standards - this wasn't a terrible one."

Wanda winces, remembering the last time the Avengers assembled. "Somebody died, Nat! On my watch!"

 The amount of emotional pain that is coming in through their bond is enough to make Natasha queasy, not to mention the hunger pains rolling through her body that aren't even her own.

"And it was awful, I know." Natasha moves over to where Wanda is, joining her in sitting on the floor. "But this isn't going to fix it. You need to take care of yourself to be able to get better. So eat."

Wanda sighs as Natasha hands her the plate. Just smelling the leftover pasta sends another hunger pain through Wanda's body, leaving both women clutching their stomachs in agony. Guiltily, Wanda eats the food.

Admittedly, Wanda feels a lot better after eating. So does Natasha. 

_____

___

_

Wanda is bustling around the main kitchen, humming under her breath as she prepares the food for tonight's movie marathon. Each recipe she's using has to be tripled - sometimes even quadrupled - due to the number of hungry superheroes she's been tasked to feed. Mostly, it's Thor's fault she has to do so much math - no matter how easy - but it's also the result of several sped-up metabolisms.

 The mental math Wanda's doing is easy -elementary stuff, really - because it's only simple multiplying. Still, there's a lot of numbers running through her head. That plus the constant stream of overthinking she's doing as she organizes tonight's dinner (re: feast) makes for a very busy mind. So busy, in fact, she doesn't even notice her connection with Natasha. 

That is until there's a very sudden, very extreme surge of anxiety making Wanda feel a sudden urge to flee the room. The sensation is so intense that it takes the Sokovian a few moments to realize that the feeling is not her own. It's Natasha's.

Wanda is out of the kitchen and following their connection so quickly that she doesn't even stop to take her food off the stovetop. JARVIS will keep the tower from burning down if he must. As she nears Natasha's room, the anxiety becomes stronger. At one point, Wanda is sure she'll throw up but she keeps moving anyways. She needs to find Natasha.

The door to Natasha's floor is unlocked - surprisingly - saving Wanda several minutes of struggling to break in. Which is very good because she's sure her hands are shaking too much to actually be of use.

 Wanda takes a few hesitant steps in, looking around frantically as the anxiety continues to build.

//Natasha?// Wanda reaches out through their connection, receiving a spike of anxiety in return that has the younger girl close to hyperventilating. She resolves to not try that again.

Following the pull of their bond, Wanda ends up in Natasha's bedroom. Instantly, her eyes land on Natasha's huddled figure. She's curled up on the bed, staring despondently at the ceiling. Tears are falling silently down her face and her entire body is shaking. Wanda is at her side immediately.

"Nat? Hey, what is wrong?" Wanda worries, instinctively reaching out to touch her but pulling back at the last second. No response comes from Natasha.

//Noise. Stop. Stop. Stop! Thoughts.//

 Natasha's English thoughts come in fragments that would be too hard to understand individually. Together, though, Wanda is able to somewhat piece together what's happening.

"Natasha, stay with me. Everything is all right. You are safe, breathe," Wanda says in a rushed tone, easing herself onto the bed and towards Natasha.

"It's so bright." Natasha squints her eyes, nose wrinkling up in a way that would be adorable if Wanda wasn't so focused on the current situation.

"JARVIS, please dim the lights," Wanda requests, her command being met immediately. With only the light from the windows to brighten the room, the atmosphere is a lot softer. That doesn't do much to ease the way Natasha is feeling though. 

"Nat, am I allowed to touch you?" Wanda asks, taking great care to not do anything that could send her spiraling further. When Natasha nods her head, barely meeting Wanda's eyes, the Sokovian takes full advantage of this allowance.

Wanda shifts some pillows before helping Natasha sit up. She moves her own back against the headboard of the bed, pulling Natasha halfway into her lap. Natasha's legs are slung over Wanda's, leaning her side into Wanda's front. The younger girl wraps her arms around Natasha's quivering body, taking care to not cross any invisible boundaries. 

Suddenly, there's a loud booming from above them. Both women jump and Wanda rolls her eyes towards the ceiling, cursing whichever idiot teammate just made Thor drop his hammer. Probably Clint.

Natasha whimpers, hiding her face into the crook of Wanda's neck. Knowing Natasha doesn't often show her emotions openly, Wanda tries to hide her surprise as best she can. She can feel Natasha's uneven breathing tickling the baby-hairs on her neck, her tears leaving Wanda's neck damp.

"Nat, you must breathe. In and out, in and out. There you go, like that." Wanda starts running her fingers through Natasha's hair. "Well done."

They sit that way for several minutes until Natasha's breathing shifts into a regular pattern and Wanda doesn't feel as much anxiety creeping into her head. Once her tears stop falling, Natasha pulls away as a blush creeps onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." she gestures towards herself disdainfully, clearly embarrassed at her display of emotion. 

Shaking her head, Wanda brushes off the apology. "May I ask what happened?"

Plastering on an obviously-fake smirk, Natasha replies teasingly. "Just really not looking forward to dealing with Stark at movie night." That statement is a lot less convincing when there's still tear tracks staining Natasha's cheeks.

"I share your sentiment," Wanda says,"though I do not believe I have ever cried because of it. Would you tell me what really happened?" 

Natasha raises her eyebrows in a somewhat defiant gesture, remaining silent. Wanda sighs, "It was me, was it not? All my thoughts crowding your brain, you got overwhelmed, yes?"

In a rare display of nerves, Natasha takes Wanda's hand and twist the rings on her fingers while also bending her fingers randomly, acting as if it's her own hand that she's fiddling with. Wanda lets her, smiling softly with a hint of concern flittering across her face. Still, Natasha doesn't look her in the eyes.

The anxiety that was flooding in through their shared connection is fading slowly, making it easier for both women to breathe. Though, not easy enough. "Am I correct?" Wanda prods, ducking her head so she can look Natasha in the eyes.

The ex-assassin nods her head slowly, "How did you...?"

"When I first developed my... abilities, I often experienced something similar to what you are now." Wanda pauses long enough for Natasha to look up at her, shying away from the light coming through the windows. "Especially because we lived in a war zone, I would become overwhelmed by the thoughts that I heard. They occurred less as I learned to control my powers."

Natasha is still intently fiddling with Wanda's fingers, so concentrated that the witch wouldn't think she was listening if she couldn't feel the sympathy seeping in through their bond.

Natasha takes a deep breath, leaning into the touch of Wanda's free hand in her hair. "I was terrified," Natasha admits bashfully.

"I understand," Wanda says, running her fingers along the bare skin of Natasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I should have—"

With a shake of her head, Natasha brushes off Wanda's apology without hesitation. "It wasn't your fault, kroshka. You couldn't have known."

"But - our connection - I should have... I could ha—"

"Hey, it's okay," Natasha says, her words punctuated strongly. "When I was panicking, our connection was the only thing keeping me grounded. You saved me from falling even further down that rabbit hole. Without you, I would have..."

Wanda, a little shocked that the Black Widow is at a loss for words and confused by the expression, supplies in unhelpfully. "Lost control?"

"Yeah, something like that," Natasha smirks, the discussion clearly coming to an end. She drops Wanda's hand, making the younger girl a little sad at the loss of contact. Natasha instantly grabs her hand back and Wanda blushes. She still isn't used to this whole telepathic-bond-thing.

"Would you, uh, like to come finish cooking tonight's meal with me?" Wanda asks, a small blush creeping onto her cheeks and neck. 

"I'd love that," Natasha smiles softly, making Wanda blush even more.

 _____

 When they get back to the kitchen, Wanda finds that what she had on the oven did in fact burn. But, the tower isn't on fire so that's good.

"God, you burnt whatever that thing was into ashes." Natasha hops onto the counter while Wanda scrapes her food into the trash can. "It looks like it barely escaped the 6th circle of hell."

"I do not understand, so I am going to ignore you," Wanda says, confused by the reference. She sticks her tongue out at Natasha as she finishes cleaning the pan. "Do you know how to make popcorn?"

"I'm not an invalid!" Natasha cries, looking offended. "Of course I know how to make popcorn!"

Several minutes and another pile of unrecognizable ash later, Wanda is smirking at Natasha. "Very well done," she says, "I did not think you could do worse than I had done but you continue to exceed my expectations."

"Is that so?" Natasha asks, Wanda humming in response. "Well, I think since you're so confident, you can do this on your own."

Wanda squeaks in alarm as Natasha hops off the counter and starts to escape the kitchen. "You are staying, we're in this together." 

Natasha doesn't startle when Wanda wraps her arms around her waist from behind, pulling her back towards their mess. Not that Wanda expected her to, she knows that if Natasha even slightly disliked what she was doing, Wanda would be on her butt with a new black eye. Natasha is letting her pull her back.

"Are you going to play nice?" Natasha asks, pouting mockingly. At Wanda's nod, Natasha grins, detaches herself from the younger woman, and jumps back onto the counter. "Great!"

"I dislike you very much." 

"You love me!"

 "Sadly, that is true." Everything freezes when they realize the true meaning of what Wanda just admitted. Wanda's face heats up, her legs nearly giving out from underneath her. Sensing her embarrassment, Natasha moves on quickly. 

"Are you just gonna stand there all day or are we gonna get to work?"

After several more attempts and just as many burnt results - mostly because Natasha is very distracting - Wanda resolves to call in a large order of pizza and make enough popcorn to feed an army of superheroes. Natasha is giggling in the background the entire time Wanda is ordering pizza. It is most certainly unhelpful.

Natasha finally got off the counter after much insistence from Wanda but is now aimlessly wandering around the kitchen. Wanda is pretty sure she's getting in the way on purpose.

Wanda looks up after ending the phone call with the pizza place, jumping slightly when she notices how close Natasha is to her. It's a little unsettling.

"Wha—"

"You have something on your cheek." Natasha taps a part of her own cheek, presumably where Wanda's is dirty. She rubs at it in hurriedly but Natasha just shakes her head.

"Here, let me," she says gently, slowly reaching up to wipe at Wanda's pale skin. Despite herself, Wanda leans into the touch. "There, got it." 

Natasha doesn't pull her hand away, making for a stronger connection between the two. All she feels from Natasha's side is affection and adoration. Maybe a little nervousness. Strange. Wanda doesn't even want to know what kind of emotional flood is coming through to Natasha's side.

//You're beautiful.// The thought filters into Wanda's head, clearly being let through on purpose by Natasha. 

//God Nat—// Wanda's thoughts trail off, her brain practically short-circuiting as Natasha presses her lips to Wanda's. She opens her mouth to gasp in surprise and almost chokes when Natasha's tongue slides in. It's not unwelcome, but definitely a surprise and maybe a little ungraceful.

Despite the rough start, both women quickly fall into a rhythm of moving their lips and exploring with their tongues. Wanda - to her distinct embarrassment - lets out a few small moans that has Natasha pulling her closer and god, they're so connected Wanda can't tell which feelings are her's and which are Natasha's.

Wanda has one hand grasping the back of Natasha's neck and the other is on her cheek, her thumb rubbing slow patterns into her skin. Wanda can't help the spike of arousal that shoots through her as Natasha's hand slips under her shirt and over her abs. It's kinda distracting. 

//Is this okay?// Natasha asks, ever a considerate person, but never breaking their kiss.

//Perfect.// They don't stop the kiss until Wanda is sure she's gonna pass out from the little air she has inhaled or maybe from the onslaught of emotions. Who knows.

Even when they separate, they stay within inches of each other. Natasha's breath tickles Wanda's skin, fluttering her eyelashes softly.

"Huh," Natasha breathes out. Wanda grins, leaning in for another kiss even as she feels the tsunami of emotions behind Natasha's one-worded statement. They meet right as it crashes in, making their second kiss an interesting experience. Very interesting.

It has both of them moaning into each other's mouths. Wanda now has her hands in Natasha's curly hair, tugging ever so slightly on the strands. With her hands roaming under Wanda's shirt, Natasha slides one of her legs between Wanda's. The girl grinds against her involuntarily, trying to muffle her sounds of pleasure. 

//Bed?// Natasha asks mentally and Wanda nods into the kiss. As they separate, they're both practically gasping for air. They try to stumble their way to Natasha's floor while kissing but Wanda soon grows frustrated. With scarlet wisps of light floating through the air, Wanda levitates both of them all the way to the room. How they don't get caught, nobody knows. 

That night, they both miss the movie marathon. Neither of them cares too much.

_____ 

Natasha wakes up feeling a little unnerved and she isn't sure why. Wanda is curled up into her side, her eyes peacefully closed and her breathing relaxed. It takes the Russian a minute to realize what's wrong. She can't feel what Wanda's feeling. Instead, there's a strange emptiness in Natasha's mind and it's scarier more than it is relieving.

Natasha tries to reach out through their connection but she can't find it. It's gone. Strangely enough, a sense of longing is coursing through the older woman when Wanda stirs, her eyes fluttering open slowly.

"What is going on?" She asks, bolting upright when she sees Natasha staring at her with a strange expression.

"Our connection. It's gone," Natasha breathes out, watching Wanda's eyes widen in realization. Suddenly, her shoulders droop in what can only be a sign of disappointment. Natasha understands how she's feeling. 

"I feel weird," Wanda says, a little dazed. "I feel incomplete."

Uncertainty flitters across her face momentarily and Natasha smiles softly, taking one of her hand in her own. She leans in, gently placing a kiss on Wanda's lips - which seem to be trembling with sadness.

"I'm still here," Natasha says, "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kroshka - little one (a crumb/baby)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Would love any feedback you have.


	2. This is Nick Fury’s Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Nick Fury causes a lot of problems and then ghosts everybody like Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses less on the Wandanat relationship than the last one and is shorter. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy!

The second time Wanda ends up linked to Natasha, it's a little less accidental. It's not like either of them is particularly looking to go through that whole experience again, though. But Nick Fury is.

They both trust the director with their lives. They honestly do and nobody's ever accused the man of being ill-intentioned. But when he finds out about their previous encounter with Wanda's powers, he's almost morbidly fascinated by the whole thing.

So that's how they end up at S.H.E.I.L.D, testing to see whether they can duplicate the results of last time. First, they try recreating the exact order of event that led to their connection. That just resulted in a lot of fake sneezing. Then, they tried magical sparring. At the start, no telepathic link, just a lot of unnecessary exercise. Then Maria comes in to watch and Wanda's pretty sure she's solely there to make fun of them. Which she's probably right about because all Maria does is instigate.

"Is that all you've got, Maximoff?" Maria yells from the sidelines as Natasha sweeps her feet out from underneath her. Frustrated, Wanda throws a ball of red light at Maria as she does the same to Natasha. Nothing dangerous, just a playful comeback. That is until Wanda's inside their heads and she doesn't know what the fuck to do.

//I have an idea, get out of my brain.// Maria snarks, responding to Wanda before she can start panicking. Evidently, they can hear Wanda's thoughts too. The last time this was mutual, Wanda and Natasha had an interesting time.

Wanda tries pulling back like she usually would, yanking her magic out like a whimsical tether. This time, though, there's no tether. At least, not one Wanda can sense. Natasha's voice comes filtering through, //Are you telling me we have to deal with this for another two weeks?//

//Oh fuck me!//

//I'm already spoken for, Hill.//

//You know what I meant, Romanoff.// Maria rolls her eyes and Wanda can feel it. It makes her want to roll her own eyes.

//Odd.// She thinks without even remembering she's still linked.

//What do you mean?// Maria asks, eyeing Wanda like she's scared of the answer. Wanda taps her fingers across her thigh thoughtfully, watching to see if she'll get a reaction out of either woman. She's mostly looking at Natasha, knowing how ticklish her thighs are.

//Quit that.// Natasha squirms under the invisible touch, scrunching her nose up adorably. And then, //Fuck, why can I feel this?//

//I can feel it too.// Maria flicks her eyes between her two friends, the worry evident without having to share a telepathic connection. //That didn't happen before?//

//No, Wanda must've gotten more powerful.//

//Perfect, so it'll be even worse this time.// Maria sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. Wanda rubs at her's subconsciously, trying to ignore the sensation she feels there.

//That was already guaranteed, Hill.// Natasha shrugs, fingers ghosting over her nose for a split second. //I mean, you're here.//

//You know what, Romanoff? You're—//

"Something wrong, agents?" Nick's voice echoes around the room, making Wanda jump.

//I'll deal with that, go freshen up.// Maria strides off as the other two move towards the locker room side by side.

Natasha bumps Wanda's shoulder with her own, drawing Wanda out of her thoughts. //I know what you're thinking.// Wanda can't even muster the enthusiasm to laugh.

//Come on, let's shower.// Wanda trudges on, her shoulders slumped more than usual. 

//Want to conserve some water?// Natasha thinks slyly, winking at Wanda. That gets the younger woman's spirits up slightly, making her tilt her head towards Natasha.

//No!// Comes the sharp reply from Maria, her tone leaving little room for disagreement. Disgust is radiating off of her in waves.

//Save the turtles!// Natasha teases, dragging Wanda into the same shower stall as her. Wanda at least has the decency to be a little embarrassed, especially since she knows Maria can feel her arousal. //This is a natural part of healthy relationships, Hill. Don't tell me you're a virgin?//

//First of all, that's insanely personal!// Wanda isn't sure how the hell Maria is handling Natasha and Nick Fury at the same time but she has respect for any person that can. It’s hard work. 

//Like sharing a telepathic link isn't.// Natasha adds in before Maria can continue.

//Second of all, you jackass, I'm asexual.//

//So you are a virgin?//

//Christ, this is going to be a long two weeks.//

_____

___

_

"Tasha," Wanda practically whines, moaning as Natasha kisses her again. She has her hands tangled in Natasha's crimson hair, tugging on it hard enough for her own scalp to ache. Natasha pulls her closer, keeping steady hands on her lower back.

Wanda whimpers as Natasha pulls away but is soon gasping as she starts trailing kisses up her jawline. Suddenly, to the disappointment of both women, there's a heavy sigh on the third line of their telepathic link. //Did you just conveniently forgot that we're bonded?//

//No, I was choosing to ignore it hoping you would too.//

//That's kind of hard to do when I can feel everything you guys are doing. Not to mention that this is my first time ever feeling aroused.//

//Agent Hill, are we turning you on?// Natasha teases in a scandalous voice, crawling out of Wanda's lap. The younger girl blushes at the thought even though she knows it's not the truth.

//I'm feeling your arousal, not my own, Romanoff.// Wanda snorts into her hand, earning a playful glare from Natasha. 

//Whatever you say, Hill.// Natasha hits Wanda on the shoulder as she continues laughing. Maria feels the touch from her office, rubbing at her arm without really noticing.

//Would you like us to stop?// Wanda asks, genuinely knowing that she should respect that this isn’t fair for Maria  

//You already know the answer to that, Maximoff.// Wanda sighs as she runs her fingers through her hair in frustration, flopping back onto her pillow  

//Well, that ruins our fun.// 

_____

___

_

For the last few days, most of what has been coming from Natasha and Wanda’s sides of the bond has been sickeningly sweet, lovey-dovey thoughts. Which is great! Maria’s happy for them and whatever, but she’s also kind of tired of hearing “I love you,” and “You’re gorgeous,” and “I love it when you do that,” every five minutes. And Maria says so over their bond on a particularly infuriating day at work.

//What, are you aromantic too?// Natasha comes back with at the same time as Wanda says, //I am sorry//. Maria has to suppress the urge to sigh out loud.

//It’s okay, Wanda, but I’d really appreciate it if you could tone it down a notch. It’s a little distracting.//

//So, are you aromatic?// Natasha asks, undeterred from teasing Maria.

//No, but this is just excessive.//

//Like you don't think about Steve in the exact same way.// Wanda is confused for a second before she realizes Natasha just said a random person to get a rise out of Maria.

//I'm a lesbian.// Maria deadpans, rolling her eyes so the other two can know just how outrageous the accusation was. Natasha smirks, making Wanda feel a tug at her lips too but she resists the urge to copy the action.

//I thought you were asexual?//

//I hate you.//

_____

___

_

//Somebody come here and save me from this birdbrain.// Maria says through their connection after ten minutes of projecting annoyance through their bond. Wanda and Natasha are curled up on the couch, Wanda catching up on some sleep and Natasha reading a book. 

//What’s Clint doing this time?// Natasha doesn’t move to extract herself from Wanda, perfectly content with staying on this couch forever. Besides, she doesn’t know how this book ends yet.

//He’s perched on top of the fridge and is shooting rubber arrows at me.// Wanda starts giggling as soon as she hears that and Natasha smirks slightly.

//Oh, so that is what I’m feeling hit me. I agree it is annoying.// Wanda adds in, smirking even though Maria isn’t there to see it. Before she can respond, Natasha cuts back in.

//That's just his daily shooting practice.//

//I don’t care what it is, you better get him to stop.// Maria snaps as another arrow hits the center of her forehead. Rubbing at the spot, Natasha sets down her book and crawls out from under the throw balanket.

//Don’t look at me, I’m not his handler.// She protests even as she start moving towards the kitchen.

//We both know that’s not true.//

//Whatever, I’ll be right there.//

_____

___

_

//Maria?// Natasha sighs, making Wanda's eyelashes flutter because they're so close together. //Please, for the love of god, go to sleep.//

//I have paperwork to finish.//

//What kind of paperwork can't wait until the morning?//

//That's confidential.// Comes Maria’s terse response, following orders to the tee even when she’s exhausted beyond belief.

//I don't care how confidential these papers are, I will still personally come to your office and run them through the shredder.//

//Natasha...// Maria's thoughts sound exasperated but they all know she's just trying to cover up how tired she is. It doesn’t help that she forgot what she was going to say, flailing to come up with another response.

//Come on!// Natasha pleads, sounding like a child begging for candy. //I’m sure Fury wouldn’t mind if you did it tomorrow morning.//

//Actually, I think he would care.// The thought slips through without Wanda’s permission but she barely even notices, too tired to give a damn.

//Not helping, Wanda!//

//Fine!// Maria says and Natasha knows the moment she sets the paperwork down. Suddenly, Maria’s thoughts are coming in at a more leisurely pace.

//Goodnight.//

//G’night.//

_____

___

_

//Do you guys seriously have to do this while I'm trying to sleep?// Wanda whines, reaching out through their connection as Natasha lands a particularly powerful blow on Maria’s abdomen. It hurts all three of them but Natasha keeps fighting anyway.

//It's 2 in the afternoon.// Maria reminds her, simultaneously rolling to the ground as Natasha swipes out her feet. She's back up in an instant, the feeling of the rubber mat beneath her back a strange sensation for Wanda who’s currently snuggled up on her mattress.

//Yes, and I did not sleep all night because you were working.// Wanda reminds patiently, flipping over in bed. //Should you even be sparring right now? You will pass out from sleep deprivation.//

//Wouldn't be the first time.//

//Guys, please.// Wanda begs as Natasha hits the mat, partly delirious because of how tired she is.

//Okay, little witch.// Maria agrees, taking one final blow from Natasha before tapping out. Wanda feels her muscles almost immediately relax as the two women stop fighting and she breathes a sigh of relief.

//I could use a break.// Natasha concedes, shaking out her arms. Wanda begins to fall asleep almost instantly and, a few minutes later, the bed dips. Natasha crawls under the covers, hair dripping wet from her shower. She snuggles up next to Wanda, sticking her cold feet under her legs. 

“Tasha!” Wanda squeals, jumping a little as goosebumps run up her legs. She doesn’t pull away, though. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Shhh, time to sleep,” Natasha whispers, kissing Wanda’s temple. She mumbles something unintelligible and buries her head in the crook of Natasha’s neck. They sleep well that afternoon despite the sun peeking through the curtains. 

_____

___

_

//As much as I'm enjoying this book, Wanda//Maria sends out in frustration, //you're making it really hard for me to work.//

//Well// Wanda replies thoughtfully, //your work is making it hard for me to read but I am not complaining.//

//Wanda?// Natasha's voice filters through, her intent to be mischievous.

//Yes?//

//Spoliers.//

//I am sorry for the distraction, Agent Hill.// Wanda sighs and closes her book in disappointment, running her fingers over the cover absentmindedly.

//I don't want to know why that worked.// Maria thinks in resignation. That just seems to set off the explanation she didn’t want. She had been content to just leave it be.

//You actually really do because I’m still mad about this and—//

//You are going to shut up now or I will—//

//Or you’ll what?// Natasha teases, confident as always.

//No kisses for a week.//

//I second that notion.// Maria pipes in, happy to get a week off from feeling phantom kisses at the most random times. It throws her off her game.

//Shut up, Hill, you have paperwork to do.//

_____

___

_

Wanda doesn’t know how long she’s been in Stark’s training facility. Long enough for Natasha and Maria to get worried and start asking after her but Wanda blocks them out. She needs to keep training, she needs to be ready.

The two other women show up at around hour ten of nonstop training, both with their arms crossed and identical disapproving looks on their faces. Natasha manages to convince Wanda into sitting down. She practically collapses but they don’t mention it, all they do is sit down on the mat with her.

“What if I can’t do this?” Wanda blurts out and it’s nothing the other two haven’t heard through their link. “What if you guys made a mistake taking me in?”

"You've gotten stronger, Wanda, you'll be great." Maria soothes and Natasha nods.

"Nothing's going to happen this time." Natasha rubs her hand up Wanda's up comfortingly. They all shudder. "You're ready."

“But what if I’m not?”

“You are,” Natasha insists, “you’re ready for whatever this mission will throw at you.”

“You’ve trained more than any other rookie I’ve ever seen,” Maria gives her a lopsided grin, “and they’ve got nothing on a super-powered witch.”

Wanda returns the smile reluctantly, shocked to feel how genuine they are. It’s enough to get Wanda to stand up with them and get off the mat. “Let’s get you into the shower.”

“What are you implying, Nat?”

“I love you, but you stink.”

_____

___

_

After two weeks of this mess, all three girls are looking forward to it ending. But after three weeks pass, it becomes apparent that it's not gonna be that easy. Natasha is starting to get grumpy and her mood is affecting the other two just as much.

Maria, the designated voice of reason among Natasha's irritated complaints, offers an explanation. //We can feel each other's touch because Wanda is more powerful, so it stands to reason that the spell will have more strength. Therefore lasting longer.//

//I'm not above sacrificing Wanda.// Natasha grumbles angrily, making Wanda's knuckles ache as she feels the phantom punching bag.

The young witch moves without thinking, leaving her cozy spot to go find Natasha. Distress is flowing through her bond like a panicked snake, crashing in without any grace. That night, Natasha has her second panic attack. They don’t want to talk about it.

Three days later, Maria is sent on a mission.

_____

___

_

Wanda and Natasha are cuddled up together in bed but neither of them is asleep. They’re laying there silently, feeling every hit Maria takes as she tries to complete her mission. They can’t deny that they’re worried about their friend, especially as she continues to take more and more damage. Then, it happens.

This time, the searing pain feels more realistic, tearing through both their guts with fiery determination. In the back of Natasha’s mind, she feels Maria’s knees hit the asphalt. She forces herself to stay in the present, turning to Wanda. She’s gasping but not passed out yet. 

Natasha scrambles out of bed, holding her stomach like she’s actually been shot with one arm and supporting Wanda with her other. “Jarvis, get a Quinjet ready. We’re going to S.H.E.I.L.D.”

____

They’re in Maria’s hospital room by the next day, both crowding anxiously around her bed. Maria glares playfully, “Quit being worried, it’s unnerving to feel it.”

“Sorry, no can do,” Wanda grins, pulling a chair closer to Maria’s bed. Natasha does the same on the opposite side and they both sit.“We brought popcorn, your favorite.”

Maria groans in agony and for a second Wanda thinks she’s hurt - well more than she is already - but she can’t feel a difference. “I can’t eat any solids for a week!” Maria all but whines, running a hand down her face. “Doctor’s orders.”

“Doctors are the worst,” Wanda says solemnly even as she takes a handful of popcorn. Maria cracks a grin, shoving her as best she can without further injuring herself. 

“You can just leave if you’re gonna be like that,” Maria says, glaring at the popcorn like it’s Thanos.

“How good is the TV here?” Natasha asks out of the blue, flicking through the channel with a remote Maria didn’t even see her grab. 

“Nothing worth mentioning.”

“Great, we’ll binge some trashy reality-TV shows. Catch Wanda up on American culture.”

“Sounds like hell on Earth,” Maria responds dryly but she’s grinning widely.

“Perfect!”

_____

___

_

They all feel it the moment it happens. They’re together, watching a Russian horror movie that Natasha picked out. They’re in the middle of a tense scene when everything just... stops. Suddenly, there are no extra thoughts in Maria’s head, no dull ache of Maria’s bullet wound on Wanda’s body, and Natasha can’t feel the pattern she’s tracing on Wanda’s skin on her own arm anymore.

Has soon as it happens, they all look at each other. The movie is quickly forgotten, though nobody bothers to pause it. Natasha sighs in relief, cuddling up even closer to Wanda. “Finally, we can have some privacy!” Natasha says, winking at Maria.

“Trust me, I’m all for you guys getting to be alone,” she defends, raising her hands in surrender.

“Well, if you’ll excuse us.” Natasha gets off the couch, dragging Wanda with her. Right before they’re out the door, Maria calls after them.

“Use protection!”

Natasha chuckles but doesn’t respond, instead hooking her arm around Wanda’s hips and pulling her close. “You’re mine tonight,” she purrs into her ear, relishing in hearing Wanda’s breath hitch.

“I’ll always be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kroshka - little one (a crumb/baby)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Would love any feedback you have.


End file.
